1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp unit and more particularly to a lamp unit adapted to be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A lamp unit including a projection lens is known as a lamp unit configured to be mounted on a vehicle. In this lamp unit, a projection lens is disposed on a front side of a light source, and light emitted from the light source is irradiated to the front of the lamp unit through the projection lens. A planoconvex or biconvex lens having a circular shape as seen from the front thereof is used as the projection lens. On the other hand, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an anomalous projection lens for a vehicle lamp, and this projection lens has a polygonal shape as seen from the top thereof and has an edge (ridge) on a surface thereof.